Q
Che: Welcome to RAWEFChe! This page should only be edited by (points to self) moi, unless I give you permission to, because unlike the failed RAWEFCs, this is not a community page! Everyone: NOT! Not, not, not, cookie, not... Che: o.0 I think I need to fix my echo... Anyway... how about we all gather up in a circle and introduce ourselves! Isabelle: What is this, school? Isabel: We all know each other! Both: THIS ISN'T NECESSARY! Che: Lyn? Lyn: I'm on it. RiRi! (RiRi leaps up, goes into duty mode, and puts muzzles with butterflies and ponies over Isabel and Isabelle's mouths, then smiles and goes out of duty mode) Isabelle: Auugh, nhh ffhhh! Honey: What'd she say? Che: 'Aw, not fair!' (turns to Isabelle) Yes, very fair. Isabel: Nhh cohh! Che: Yes, cool. Anyway! Let's introduce ourselves! (Everyone groans) Che: Do you want to get a muzzle too? (crickets) Che: That's what I thought. Honey: Okay, I'm Honey. Shae: Shae! Kristopher: Kris. Isabel: MFFHH!! Darcy: I exist. Che: Go away. (Darcy disappears) Sean: Oi! Blythe: TAQUITOS! Ashley: Have you forgotten about me? Emmeline and Melody: And us? Che: (to Melody) I thought you were dead. Melody: You only killed me off in one series. (Che shrugs) Che: Okay. Page: What about me? Why was I not invited to this gala? (Everyone blinks, then looks at Page) Che: ...okay... Blythe: Aquì! Isabelle: Yhh ahhddhh shhd yhh whh hhrr! (Translation: You already said you were here!) Basil and Chad: What about us? Che: I barely have you as characters. Same with Kaelin and Albert. Albert and Kaelin: We can hear you! Albert Chandonnet: Me? Albert Twirlet: No, me. Go home. Albert Chandonnet: Okay. ): Che: Chandonnet, you didn't exist when I created Twirlet. Albert Chandonnet: Well, be that way! ):< Frank: We don't want to be involved with any of your... funny business. (glares at Lyn, who burns a hole in his shirt with her PAK) Lyn: You deserved that. (: Amaryllis: How dare you! Thor: I'm going to beat you up so badly — (Lyn aims her PAK at Thor) Lyn: You want a piece of me, tubby? Honey: Haha. Tubby. Thor: NOT COOL! Dracen: You are all a bunch of filthy half-breeds. (looks at Lyn) Except for you... you're just filthy. Che: Did you get plastic surgery to have your nose up that high in the air, or is it just snobbiness? Lyn: What is with all the hate on me? How can you hate LYN! I AM LYN! LYN IS ME! Isabella: (skeptical) You're — (looks at Phineas and is quiet) Lyn: Yeees? Isabella: Nothing. Lyn: That's what I thought. Claire: Lyn...? (Lyn looks around, then quickly puts away her PAK) Lyn: Yes? Claire: Did your backpack just have... lasers coming out of it? Lyn: PSSH NO! THAT'S ABSURD! ABSURD! Che: ...Snape... Honey: ...Snape... Shae: ...Severus Snape... Blythe: DUMBLEDORE!! Che: Of course. Isabelle: -_-" (Che wheels in a piano and starts playing the Jeopardy! theme song) Che: Well don't everyone talk at once. Isabel: What are you, my mother? Honey: How'd you get that muzzle off? Isabel: None of your business, prat. Honey: Git. Che: -_-" Honey: That's my word, anyway. MY WORD. (Isabel and Isabelle kick Honey in the shins) Isabelle: You're a brat. Honey: Takes one to know one. Phineas: BURN! (everyone looks at him oddly) ...what? Isabella: It's not like you to enjoy someone being insulted. Phineas: This is Isabelle we're talking about, Izzy. Isabella: True. (Isabelle gets flaming eyes and anime angry teeth) Isabelle: DID YOU JUST CALL HER IZZY?! Phineas: Yes, your point? Isabelle: I'M YOUR IZZY! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME! Phineas: ...I don't think so. Isabelle: CHEATER! CHEATER! CHEATER! I'M YOUR WIDDLE IZZY-BELL AND — Che: Isabelle... shut up... Lyn: -_-" I can't stand you. Phineas: No one can. Isabelle: EVERYONE LOVES ME! Honey: (under breath) Attention hog much? Isabelle: I am not — (kicks Honey in the shins) — an — (kicks her again) — ATTENTION HOG! (Honey stands up and flips Isabelle over onto the floor) Honey: That's what you get for only weighing eighty pounds. (looks at hand and freaks) Where's my Claddagh ring?! Isabel: Your whata-whata? Blythe: Here joo go! (hands Honey the ring) Honey: Oh. Che: You've got it on backwards. Honey: But I'm dating Kris... Che: That's what I mean. You have it on like you're single. Honey: Mmrrrgfffh. (turns ring around) Kenzie: You're so stupid. Isabelle: Seriously, even I know how to wear a... whatever that's called. Honey: And they say I'm stupid. Darcy: (out of nowhere) Go find a cheerleader and saw her legs off. Honey: Now replace "a cheerleader" with "Isabelle". Che: You guys are so violent. Honey: Remember the whole paradox talk? Che: Oh, yeah... Blythe: I like paradoxies! Kaelin: Doxies? Aren't those things poisonous? Che: Yeah. (the room goes silent) Blythe: AWKWARD SILENCE!! Che: Ah, heck. I might as well make this a Q&A. Honey: NOO!!! DON'T SUCCUMB!!! Che: I am going to succumb. (clicks Move button and moves page to "Q&A Che Style!") Honey: NO! NO! NO! THE MOOSE HAS FAILED ME!!! Isabelle: Idiots. (A squirrel runs in with a little envelope tied around its neck) Che: Oh look, a question! Isabelle: For me? Che: Oddly enough, yes. "Why are you so mean?" Isabelle: I'm not mean, everyone around me is a sensitive idiot. Che: ...riiiiiiight. Well! I say we keep the squirrel. Blythe: YES!! (A narwhal comes in somehow with a note attached to its horn) Devi: (wide-eyed) Oh my gah. (Che opens up the note and reads aloud) Che: They're from P&I4EVAH! Isabelle: I love that name! Che: The I is supposed to stand for Isabella. Isabelle: I hate that name! Che: Okeedoo. "Che, how do you feel about being admin?" It's totally awesome! (: Isabelle: Way to brag. Che: Do you EVER shut up? Anyway the next question's for you. "Isabelle WHY are you so stupid?" Honey: (giggling madly) It's not stupid, it's advanced! Che: And the next question — (someone calls Che in the background) Che: Oh, I gotta go for now. Isabelle: You won't be missed. Che: Good to know. (the room goes silent) Blythe: We're watchin', and we're waitin', on the edge of our seats, anticipatin', it's looking awful permanent but we know it could — (Che runs back in wearing a GIR hat) Che: I went to the mall! Honey: We can tell. Che: Anyway, for that last question. "Lyn, what shows do you like?" Lyn: Television's RiRi's deal. RiRi: I LIEK THIS ONE SHOW WHERE ONE GUY LOOKS LIKE A DORITO AND THE OTHER GUY LOOKS LIKE A RECTANGLE. Phineas: Where have I heard this before? Ferb: Beats me. Isabella: I think I know... Category:Fanon Works Category:Che's Articles Category:Articles under construction